havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
Henry, or also known as "Sandman", is an individual troubled by Duke Crocker. Trouble Henry's trouble allows him to place people's bodies in a stasis and send their minds into his happy place that he created in his mind. There Henry is not scarred by the accident and he wipes everyone's memory inside there. He also has the ability to kill someone inside there and they die in the real world. In order to access this world, he has to go to sleep. It is unknown how long he can stay in that world. Background When he was young his parents got into a car accident and they died and he survived, but got scars on his face. After the accident, none of his relatives wanted to take him in and it was hard for him to find a home. He didn't make any friends in school and was a loner. Later years, grown up, he gets troubled and trapped in Haven. He goes to the Guard for help, and they find out his ability and use it to their advantage. Putting people in stasis In Power, Audrey finds him in a room full of people who were "banished", but actually put into a stasis by his touch. Audrey offers to help him, but he says he is fine. In The Trial of Nathan Wuornos, he finds Grayson in the school and decides to put him in stasis and places him in a chair for Audrey to find. When Audrey does find Grayson, Henry comes up behind her and places her in stasis. Before Audrey is placed in stasis she calls him Sandman, which he says he hates that name. In Enter Sandman, Nathan finds Audrey on the floor in front of Henry and demands to know what Henry did to her. Henry simply replies, she is gone now. When Dwight talks to Henry, Henry decides to tell Dwight that he likes Audrey and wants to keep her all to himself, since she was nice to him. Henry says once Audrey marries him inside his "happy" place, she will be his forever. In the happy place, Henry is Audrey's fiance, and it's the wedding day. In the real world, Henry refuses to release Audrey despite Dwight's threats and Charlotte's pleas, eventually placing Charlotte in stasis as well. In his dream world, Charlotte and Grayson both remember that they aren't supposed to be there, and Henry kills Grayson as a result. Charlotte, meanwhile, manages to make Audrey remember the real world, and Audrey confronts Henry, telling him that she won't be his bride. As Henry loses his control over all of his victims, they wake, and he is left sitting alone in his dream world as it implodes around him. Afterward, it is unknown what became of him, but he was most likely taken into custody by the Guard. Appearances * "Power" * "The Trial of Nathan Wuornos" * "Enter Sandman" Category:Characters - recurring Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Troubled Category:Character pages